The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an engine, a transmission and torque transmitting system which is disposed in the path of torque transmission between the engine and the transmission, with an actuating unit for the initiation of the clutching operation and of the shifting and selecting operation for the carrying out of an automated change of gear.
The carrying out of a change of gear in motor vehicles is performed in part manually by the driver, and such change of gear is carried out by hand by means of an actuating lever, such as a shifting lever.
There also exist automatic transmissions which, in comparison with a shift transmission, such as a range transmission, are of a more complicated and more expensive design entailing a considerable increase in the cost of the transmission. Such automatic transmissions can carry out an automatic change of gear in response to hydraulic actuation of brakes and clutches.